


Mommy's approval

by FallingArtist



Series: Busted - Supercorp dorks [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Being Walked In On, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lillian disapproves, Love, Minor Angst, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Lillian walks in on Supergirl and Lena, and she doesn't exactly like it.Kara gets protective.





	1. Mommy's approval

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for more fics about Kara and Lena being walked in on, so I wrote some more! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> [didn't have time to go over it properly, so I'm sorry about the mistakes]

Lena’s day at work started off as very stressful, that’s why Kara dropped into her office and forced her to take a break. Lena never liked flying, but being in Kara’s arms, floating above the city, red cape fluttering in the air behind them, that’s different, that’s one of the best things Lena has ever done. Especially since it gives her an excuse to hold on tightly to those toned arms she loves so much.

And that’s how she found herself kissing the breath out of Supergirl in her office. Kara flew her back and Lena didn’t want those arms to let go of her, so she pulled the blonde in and made sure her arms stayed in place locked around her body.

Her mind started to summon images from the night before when Kara had her pinned to the bed, her strong arms making sure there was no escape for her – not that Lena would have ever wanted to leave that position when Kara was licking down her body. And that’s when she attacked the blonde’s lips.

They’re still locked in a heated make out session right now. That’s why they don’t hear Jess trying to warn Lena of an incoming visitor.

Neither of them notices the door sliding open, or the authoritative figure walking in. Neither of them realises there is someone frozen in place in the room with them, until, coming up for air, Kara’s eyes land of the intruder.

She immediately tenses and by instinct pulls Lena closer, holding her tightly and staring down the person on the other side of the office. As Kara’s eyes are not on her any more, Lena finally picks up on the situation.

Lillian Luthor is standing there, rage burning on her face, eyes that look like Kara’s when she’s about to use her heatvision, fists clenched at her side, she looks more murderous than usual.

Lillian takes a calming breath. “I thought you were past this phase, Lena”, she bites.

“But I see you’ve just sank deeper into the mud.”

Lena makes to take a step towards her mother, but Supergirl’s arms tighten around her as soon as she moves. Lena understands Kara’s tension and stays in her arms, her hands coming to rest on toned arms, the one hidden from her mother’s sight drawing circles on the suit in attempt to reassure Kara a little.

“Copulating with a Super, that’s a new way of dragging the Luthor’s name through the mud with you”, Lillian snarls.

“Do I need to keep listening to your bullshit, mother, or will you kindly step outside so that we can resume our activity?” Lena keeps her voice composed and sober.

“You’ve always been a disappointment, Lena, but this is disgusting. I have overlooked your twisted behaviour in the past, but this is unaccept-”

“That’s quite enough, Mrs. Luthor. I will not hear another word. You may think of me what you wish, I care not for your dumb opinions, but I won’t have you trying to hurt Lena yet again.”

Supergirl has stepped in front of Lena in a protective stance and her eyes show all the fury Kara Danvers can master. Lillian takes an involuntary step back.

“You are a failure as a mother and a poor excuse of a person. Get out of my sight before I decide to do something about it”.

“A Super showing her true colours”, Lillian snickers, no humour in her voice. She still takes another step back as Kara takes one forward.

Lena is staring proudly at Kara, although surprised that she would get so openly aggressive. Guess she never _really_ saw a Danvers on a mission before.

“See, Lena? She will turn on you too. They are not people, they’re more like animals, but more dangerous than any animal we have on Earth”.

“Don’t you dare, mother!” Lena almost yells at her.

“You could have chosen the right side, our side. Instead you betrayed your family, you betrayed your own brother! Lex loved you so much, he had faith in you and look what you have done-”

Supergirl has a hand fisted in Lillian’s coat and she slightly shoves her towards the door.

“Out”, she growls. “Speak to her again when you’re ready to respect and admire the beautiful person she is. You achieved _nothing_ , _she_ dragged this whole company from your mud and changed the mind of so many people, _she_ is smart and strong and wonderful, and she fucking _deserves_ better than your crap!”

Lena doesn’t think she has ever seen Kara so angry, not as Supergirl, not as her reporter self.

Lillian walks out of the room trying to regain some composure.

“Lex really did love you, Lena. You’re the one that threw it away”, she calls over her shoulders before Supergirl slams the door behind her.

 

Kara takes a moment to breathe once Lillian is gone, she opens her fists and presses them against the cool material of the door, the sweat leaving a print there.

Lena approaches her slowly and reaches out with a hand, relieved when Kara immediately takes it.

“Are you okay?” she asks carefully.

Kara lets out a sound halfway between a huff and a chuckle. “I should be the one asking you that”.

Lena shrugs, “I’m used to her shit. I’m pretty sure you were more bothered than I was by it”.

Kara’s free hand clenches again into a fist before she forces herself to relax.

“I hate that you had to grow up with that woman”.

Lena opens her arms and Kara immediately hugs her, holding her tightly.

“It’s okay. I have you now”.

Kara nuzzles her neck. “You have my family too, you know? My mom really likes you, and Alex… well, pretending that she doesn’t like you is how she shows she cares for you”.

Lena chuckles, “What would she do if she didn’t like me, then?”

Kara shrugs, “Probably punch you in the face or something”.

Lena laughs freely, “I’m glad she likes me”.

A moment of silence passes after the laugh subsides.

“Seriously, I’m very grateful for them. It means a lot that they care”, she whispers.

Kara waves a hand in her hair. “It’s really hard not to like you after getting to know you”.

“I love you”

Kara smiles, “I love you too”.

 

 

“You know, all in all, I don’t think your mom likes me”.

Later that night they are at Kara’s, Lena is preparing some quick dinner and Kara is lounging on the couch watching her girlfriend.

Lena laughs, “Yeah? What makes you think that?”

Kara shrugs, “I think it’s the suit. Maybe it’s too colourful”.

“I’m sure that’s it, honey”.

And just like that, they laugh it off, one of the issues Lena was most worried about discarded like nothing, because Supergirl won’t let anything get in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked this!  
> A second chapter will be out in the next days, it'll be the crack version of this same fic. 
> 
> You can send me prompts (not AUs please) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


	2. A Luthor's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack version of the same story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this story and I got to Lillian's appearance, I was torn. I had two ways of carrying on: Lillian being her assholish homophobic self, or Lillian being a crack less homophobic version of herself. I really liked both, so I decided to make two version of the story. The crack version is much shorter, but I hope it's fun to read ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> [didn't have time to go over it properly, so I'm sorry about the mistakes]

** A Luthor’s plan  
_(Crack version)_ **

 

Lena’s day at work started off as very stressful, that’s why Kara dropped into her office and forced her to take a break. Lena never liked flying, but being in Kara’s arms, floating above the city, red cape fluttering in the air behind them, that’s different, that’s one of the best things Lena has ever done. Especially since it gives her an excuse to hold on tightly to those toned arms she loves so much.

And that’s how she found herself kissing the breath out of Supergirl in her office. Kara flew her back and Lena didn’t want those arms to let go of her, so she pulled the blonde in and made sure her arms stayed in place locked around her body.

Her mind started to summon images from the night before when Kara had her pinned to the bed, her strong arms making sure there was no escape for her – not that Lena would have ever wanted to leave that position when Kara was licking down her body. And that’s when she attacked the blonde’s lips.

They’re still locked in a heated make out session right now. That’s why they don’t hear Jess trying to warn Lena of an incoming visitor.

Neither of them notices the door sliding open, or the authoritative figure walking in. Neither of them realises there is someone else in the room with them, until, coming up for air, Kara’s eyes land of the intruder.

She immediately tenses and by instinct pulls Lena closer, holding her tightly and staring down the person on the other side of the office. As Kara’s eyes are not on her any more, Lena finally picks up on the situation.

Lillian Luthor is standing there, frozen in place, shocked expression showing on her face.

“That’s not what I meant when I said ‘screw Supergirl’, Lena”.

Suddenly, Lena is blushing deeply, not a reaction she usually has in front of her mother. She can hear Kara breathing out a “Oh Rao” under her breath and refrains from finding the situation funny.

She puts her best poker face on. “Too bad, it was a plan I really enjoyed”.

Lillian’s eyes go wide and Supergirl sounds like she might be chocking but eventually lets out a short, huffed laugh.

 

Lillian leaves shortly after and Kara shoves Lena a little.

“Really?”

Lena shrugs, “What? I did enjoy it”.

Kara blushes a little, then picks Lena up and settles her on the desk.

“Let’s see how well we can carry out that plan, then”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... which version do you prefer? Did you like my new attempt at crack? Leave a comment!   
> *whispers* Do you still want more Supercorp? (Are you sure? (I may have more coming)) 
> 
> You can send me prompts (not AUs please) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
